zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
The Miracle of Zero - The Wind, The Cloud, and Adventure
, the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury engage in a fierce struggle on the final leg of the Royal Cup.]] 'The Miracle of Zero - The Wind, The Cloud, and Adventure' The Miracle of Zero - The Wind, The Cloud, and Adventure is the 26th and final episode from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The final episode of New Century is the stage of the climatic fight between the Berserk Fury and the Liger Zero. Piloted by Vega, the Berserk Fury was able to defeat his five opponents, allowing him to close in on the finish line, practically guaranteeing him victory. However, before he could arrive at the destination, the Berserk Fury turned around and stopped. It wanted to challenge the other Ultimate X in combat and was hence waiting for the Blitz team to arrive. Meanwhile, the Blitz team, with only the Shadow Fox and Liger Zero (whose last remaining undamaged CAS was the Panzer module) still functioning, also moved in on the finish line. The two meet half-way, whereupon an illicit battle between Brad, Vega and Bit began. Brad moved in first, attacking with his Fox's Laser Claws, but was tossed aside by the Fury, as it, being an Ultimate X, was able to remember any Zoid that it had previously fought, thus allowing Vega to predict and counter Brad's assault. Bit, too, was unable to defeat the Fury, with even the powerful Hybrid Cannons of the Panzer armour, proving ineffective when faced with the Fury's energy shield. Noticing the Panzer's inability to maneuver rapidly, Vega retaliated and knocked Bit down, who, thanks to the weight of the Panzer's armor, was unable to get up. Seizing his opportunity to finish the battle, Vega began to deploy his Zoids' three Charged Particle Cannons. However, before the final blow could be dealt, a Judge Satellite (previously shot down by the Backdraft) began to fall on the battle. In order to avert the impending catastrophe, Vega re-directed his aim to blast the Satellite with his Particle Cannons, vaporizing virtually all of the main body. However, even after this attack, a large cloud of debris remained, which was still enough to pose a significant threat to everyone in the immediate area. It was only with the reactivation of the Panzer and the release of all its many missiles, that the threat was disposed of. Unfortunately for Bit, an attack of this magnitude caused his Zoid to overheat, thus forcing him to eject his CAS. Thus, Bit was left fighting the Berserk Fury without any weapons. However, unbeknownst to Vega, Brad was still in the fight. With a surprise attack, he managed to blast off one of the Fury's Buster Claws, and buy some time for Bit to re-arm with the Basic Zero armour. Fighting his all, Brad was defeated with one shot from the Fury, as it broke off both of the fox's legs. Again attempting to end the battle swiftly, Vega turned on the Blitz team's Hover Cargo, targeting it with his two remaining Particle Cannons. However, thanks to the immense strength of the Hover Cargo's energy shield, the transporter survived the blow, and launched the Liger Zero out to fight the Fury. This time, Bit was able to fight on par with the Fury, due to the Ultimate X's integrated Organoid system. Thus, the battle escalated to a one-on-one confrontation on the back of the Ultrasaurus. Vega was eventually knocked unconscious as the Fury's remaining Buster Claw was sliced apart by the Liger Zero's Laser Claws, yet the Fury still fought. In fact, when Bit knocked out Vega, the Fury's combat system went berserk, blasting everything in the nearby area with its final Charged Particle Cannon. As the Fury fired its final Charged Particle Cannon blast, Bit and the Liger dodged under the shot and the Liger struck up at the Fury's neck, pushing the Fury's head and Cannon up into space in a beam of light that illuminated the sky. The Liger struggled on it hind legs, the Fury still trying to bring its Cannon to bear on the Liger. It was in this final struggle that Vega regained consciousness and ejected from the cockpit, shutting down the Fury and ending the battle. The Fury having fallen, the Liger Zero stood triumphant over the Berserk Fury, unleashing a long, powerful roar. The Zoid Battle Commission then made its presence known, and a massive judge satellite arrived overhead. The dozens of guns unleashed themselves on the Backdraft satellites, destroying them in seconds and demanding the surrender of the Backdraft. Vega looks over his fallen Zoid, and Bit arrives. They talk, and Vega tells Bit how he's looking forward to meeting him in battle again. The head of the ZBC then tells Bit that he has won, having arrived on the finish line. Bit places his Zoid Warrior information into the controls of the Ultrasaurus, and text appears in front of him. The head of the ZBC tells Bit how important he was, to his team and to Zoid Warriors everywhere, and suggests that he take a nice long vacation. Bit agrees, and so does Liger. Characters * Introduced character(s): NIL * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured characters: Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, Vega Obscura * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Backdraft Group Zoids * Liger Zero ** Panzer ** Basic Zero * Shadow Fox * Berserk Fury * Hover Cargo * Ultrasaurus Trivia *The Ultrasaurus wreck featured at the end of this episode is shown to have a Gravity Cannon equipped, unlike the Zoid Battle Commission's one, which sports quad Supercannons. The Gravity Cannon played a pivotal role in the final episodes of Zoids: Guardian Force. The damage and location of the Zoid also correspond with that off the previous series. *The Coordinates of the finish line were stated as being at: L155 D46 Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime